


mise en place

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Baker!Daichi, Daichi and Suga give good advice, Established Relationship, M/M, Talking, and are also the most domestic, human!Iwaizumi, witch!oikawa, witch!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Daichi didn't expect to become an expert on identifying those who were seeking magical help, but it just came with the territory when your boyfriend was a witch consultant, who's den was in their shared apartment above the bakery.When he spots a lonely man in the shop, he gets a chance to work his own kind of magic (AKA boring conversations, free coffee, and relationship advice).





	mise en place

**Author's Note:**

> This was my @haikyuusecretsanta for @chazokovs! Sorry it was posted like 15 minutes before the deadline, but I finally finished it!
> 
> It's some type of amalagation between a bakery AU and urban fantasy, because I couldn't decide which prompt I wanted to write for.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Daichi thought that he had gotten good at recognizing the difference between an ordinary customer and one of Suga’s clients. After the two of them had moved into together, it seemed natural to convert one of the extra rooms in the apartment above the bakery into a lounge where Suga could work his magic and meet with his clients.

He’s taking a batch of chocolate cream cheese muffins out of the oven when he spots a tall man with messy brown hair come through the doors. The customer’s eyes scan the bakery as if they’re looking for someone, and Daichi can barely make out the man’s lips moving and sees a slight shimmer come from his hands.

Six months ago he would have passed that shimmer off as a figment of his imagination, now he goes to cut the man off before he can reach Hinata, who’s manning the register. The last time one of Suga’s clients had asked Hinata for help he had shouted, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAGIC?” in the, thankfully, mostly empty shop. Daichi was just thankful he was able to pass it off has a Halloween joke, before sneaking the client upstairs.

He texted Suga to let him know that potential client might be heading his way and exits the kitchen. “You don’t look like you’re here for baked goods,” he said getting the man’s attention.

The man looked unsure of himself and stuck his hand in his pockets. “Umm… not really.”

Daichi waited for the man to go on to no avail. He sighed and stuck his hand around the pendant that Suga had gotten him and pulled it over his apron, letting it show. The man’s eyes light up in recognition. Daichi still didn’t know exactly know what the pendant meant, only that for the people that Suga corresponded with, it meant _something_. “So this is the place that I’m looking for.”

“You’re looking for Suga.” Daichi smiled and grabbed a savory croissant from the display and placed it in a bag, before leading the man to an unassuming door in the back of the bakery. “Here,” he said handing the man the bag, “Tell him to remember to eat. He’s expecting you upstairs.” The man gave a nod of thanks and disappeared behind the door.

He didn’t have much time to think about Suga’s new client, because Hinata shouted for Daichi that the oven was beeping. He hurried back into the kitchen to remove the pies he was baking before they went from golden brown to charred. The shop is so slammed during the lunch hour rush that he doesn’t even get to take a break until the mid-afternoon.

He’s about to take a late lunch when he noticed a man that had been sitting in the window of his shop, nursing a cup of coffee for the last several hours. He signaled to Yamaguchi he was taking a break, who had taken over for Hinata sometime between a customer asking if it was possible to order a double-shot mocha with a pump of peppermint and another customer trying to figure out if anything they served was gluten, nut, and dairy free.

Daichi was no stranger to his bakery being used for a variety of reasons, which only had gotten more… weird once Suga had moved in. He had seen kids studying all day, two marriage proposals, a funeral reception, and one _almost_ demon summoning. He had always hoped that his bakery could be a place for people to go when people needed somewhere to _just be._

Still, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen a man look so… _lost._ “I think that coffee’s probably pretty cold by now,” he said. The man looked up when he approached. “I have it on good authority from the owner that I could get you a new cup for free,” he said smiling.

The man gave a wry smile and nodded his assent. “Mind if I sit with you? It looks like you could use someone to talk to,” Daichi said when he returned with a fresh cup of coffee. The man just gestured to the chair on the other side of the table, and he sat down and unwrapped his sandwich.

“Name’s Daichi. I own and run this bakery.”

“Iwaizumi,” the man paused, as if unsure how to continue, “It’s a nice place. I’ve never been here before.”

The two of them sat in silence – Daichi ate while Iwaizumi stared out the window, coffee still untouched. “You look like you need to get something off your chest.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “You’re going to think I’m crazy.” He laid his head in his hands and sighed. “Maybe _I am_ crazy.”

Daichi gave a knowing smile. “You’d be surprised. I’ve seen a lot of things that I never thought were possible.”

In response, Iwaizumi gave him a calculating stare. He pursed his lips and looked down as if his coffee held the answers to the universe. “I think my boyfriend might have magic,” he whispered. Daichi’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and he his flooded with an overwhelming amount of sympathy and kinship with the man before him. “You’re not going to laugh at me?”

“I’ve heard weirder things in this shop. Just yesterday my cashier was trying to make an offering to the volleyball gods. It almost caught on kitchen on fire,” Daichi said, “I guess it matters why you think your boyfriend’s magical.”

“Tooru’s always been magical,” Iwazumi smiled, lost in a memory, “Only now, I walked in on him humming in Latin and with his hands glowing.” Daichi tried to think of how he felt when he found out Suga’s secret. He tried to think of what he would have wanted someone to say to him, but he comes up empty. “You don’t look surprised.”

“Just trying to figure out why you’re here.” Daichi suddenly had a thought, “Are you scared? Are you going to turn him in?” He felt his pocket for his phone, ready to warn Suga if this conversation went the wrong way.

“No, of course not. Tooru might have his flaws, but he would never intentionally hurt anyone.” Daichi smiled at the other man’s defense. He had thought him to be stoic, but it was clear that Iwaizumi cared greatly about Tooru.

“Then why are you here, instead of with him?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “He ran out on me.” He must read the look of confusion on Daichi’s face, because he continued to explain, “I walked in on him doing whatever it was he was doing, he looked at me, and then ran out before I could say anything.”

“And then what? You wandered around until you found a bakery that you could mope in all day long?”

Iwaizumi laughed, his eyes brightening for the first time that day, and Daichi could understand how someone could fall in love with the man. “Actually, I locked up Tooru’s apartment, texted him, and waited for him to respond.”

“I’m guessing he never did.”

“Three days and nothing,” Iwaizumi gave a sad smile, “I used to not be able to get him to stop texting. It was always ‘ _Iwa-chan look at this picture of a cat’_ or ‘ _Iwa-chan you didn’t like my selfie on Facebook’_ or whatever random things he thought of.”

It was Daichi’s turn to observe the man in front of him. “So, what are you going to do?”

“What can I do?” Iwaizumi huffed.

“So you just walked in on your boyfriend doing magic? Who cares? What does it change?” Daichi demanded.

“It’s not about the magic. It was never about the magic or whatever he was doing,” Iwaizumi rebuked.

“Then what is it about?”

“When he ran out,” he trailed off and Daichi nods at him to go on, “I’ve never seen him look scared. He’s always been fearless, but in that moment the man I love looked at me with fear in his eyes and… And it broke my heart.”

“You should go talk to him.” Daichi encouraged, “Go find him and talk to him. If he’s worth keeping than go to him.”

“He’s worth everything.” Iwaizumi sighed, “But it’s not easy. There’s still this whole magic thing and—”

Daichi cut him off and softly asked, “And what about the magic?”

Iwaizumi was back at staring at his coffee, clearly reliving the moment. He looked back up at Daichi with a familiar expression, “It was beautiful.”

“Then I think you have your answer.” Daichi left the man to go back to work. Ever so often from his vantage point in the kitchen, his eyes would drift back to Iwaizumi’s table. Daichi smiled when he sees the man get up, nod at Yamaguchi, and stride out into the night, purpose back in his step.

* * *

“How was your day, Koushi?” Daichi asked, as he was tucking himself into bed.

Suga popped his head out of their bathroom. “It was good, relatively slow. Kiyoko delivered some ingredients, so I was able to restock the potions.”

“What about the man that came in. The tall one with the brown hair that went all… whoosh-y.” Daichi asked, remembering the mysterious fellow from the morning.

“ _Whoosh-y_? I think you’ve been hanging out with Hinata too much,” Suga giggled, “Actually, he was an interesting case.” Daichi hummed in response, pulling Suga into bed and wrapping an arm around him. “He was freaking out because his boyfriend found out he has magic. Sound familiar?”

“I didn’t react that badly,” Daichi huffed.

“You laid down on the floor for half an hour.”

“Everything I knew about the world had suddenly flipped on it’s head. Not to go all Hinata on you, but MAGIC WAS REAL.” Suga laughed and he couldn’t help but turn to his boyfriend and kiss him on the top of his head at the beautiful noise.

“You’re right, you reacted better than I thought you would.” Suga’s eyes shone with with sudden vulnerability and his voice goes soft, “You stayed.” Daichi wants to go shake sense into every person that hurt him and made made his boyfriend doubt that a little magic was worth a breaking up, but instead he settled for just pulling him closer and rubbing his hands up and down Suga’s side to comfort him.

“Actually, I think that I might have met his boyfriend today,” he said changing the subject.

Suga perked up at that and nudged him with his shoulder, “Really?”

“There can’t be that many people in the city worried that their boyfriend has magic.”

“What did you think of him?”

“The boyfriend?” Suga nodded. Daichi ran his hand through his boyfriend’s silver hair while he was thinking and smiled when he felt him snuggle closer. “He seems like a good guy. Totally in love with his boyfriend.”

“Funny you say that, because I would say the exact same thing about his boyfriend.” Suga said.

“I told him that he should go talk to his boyfriend. If he was worth keeping, then it was conversation they needed to have.”

“We must just be on the same wavelength today, because that’s exactly what I told _his_ boyfriend.” Suga smiled, “I think they’ll make it.”

Daichi thought about the man today who was more worried about the fact his boyfriend was scared, than the magic he might possess, “Me too.”

The two of them settled against each other in comfortable silence, before Daichi yawned. He nudged Suga to scoot off of him so he could lay down, “Early morning at the bakery tomorrow, read me to sleep?”

Suga clicked his fingers and muttered something under his breath. The lights dim, only leaving the reading light on his side illuminating the room, and a book floats over into his hands. Daichi has seen it happen dozens of times since they moved in with each other, but it still manages to take his breath away.

“Of course I will, but nothing from the grimoire tonight.” Daichi doesn’t care what he reads, only that he gets to fall asleep with Suga’s hand in his hair and Suga’s voice wrapping around him in a warm cocoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
